Princess of Asgard
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and accepted by his father king Odin. After thinking he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was the princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and accepted by his father king Odin. After thinking he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was the princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

His Little Treasure

Loki was lost. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to have a child. Yes, he had the many child in his long life but none of them was accepted by his own father king Odin. All-father had killed some of his children or banished them from nine realm. They didn't do anything wrong. They were living a peaceful life but when all father learned about their exciting, he went ballistic. Loki didn't understand why his father was so angry with him. First he thought because all of his children were monsters. They didn't have a humanoid body just like him. Loki blamed their mothers. They weren't Asgardian like him. They were different races so it wasn't hard to believe his children looked like monsters. Loki tried to be with an Asgard women but they refused his offer. He was a prince but they didn't care about it. They run after his brother who was perfect in everyone's eyes. Thor couldn't do anything wrong in father's eyes. If he had a child with a monster, his child would be welcome in Asgard but not Loki's child. Loki wasn't stupid, he knew there was other reasons why his father hated his children. He didn't know what the reason was but he will find it one day.

Loki wished to have a child. He wished to see his own blood and flash grow up with his side. Was he wishing too much? Maybe his seed was cursed. Never had a powerful and normal child. Maybe he should stop having kids but the small voice in his heart was screaming. His heart wanted a child so much, it hurt him. All father forbade him having kids with creatures but Loki didn't know who would lay with him willingly other than monsters. He was a liar and manipulator but he never forced someone. Loki looked sky. It was night-time and stars were shining. Everyone in the castle was already sleeping. Tomorrow was a big day for Asgard. It was Thor's birthday. Loki didn't hate his brother, he just didn't understand why his father never showed him same affection he showed Thor. If he was sure about having a new kid, tomorrow night would be perfect opportunity. While he could travel around dimension without seen by Heimdall, his father was watching him closely. Tomorrow night he could sneak out without no one realizing he wasn't at the party. Now he needed to choose where to pick his next bearer. He could go anywhere in the nine realm. Which to pick? He could change his imagine and be with an Asgardian. Loki threw the idea immediately. He wanted his children to know who their real father was and love him for himself. He knew where he would try his luck. Earth! Maybe humans were weak but there wasn't a change his kid would be a monster. His father didn't like mortals but he wouldn't have any reason to kill his child if he found because if child born as mortal, the laws will protect the child. Loki was sure he would hide his child's existence very well. Mortal or not he would love his children and be at his side. Tomorrow he would sneak out to earth so he could find a mother to his treasure.

"Please, let me have a child who will love me. I promise I will love and look after him. Please!" Loki pray the gods. He never said out loud but his heart wished to have a child his father would approval. Loki didn't know but his pray was heard. The moon shined briefly.

People were drinking like there wasn't tomorrow. They were laughing and dancing. It was perfect time for Loki. He already celebrated Thor's birthday and gave his gift. No one would realize he was gone. Loki left the room carefully making sure no one saw him leaving. He transformed himself to earth. He didn't know where to look for his bearer so he followed his instinct and he found himself in Tokyo. He changed his clothes. Now, he needed to find a worthy women. It was harder than he thought. Unlike Asgard, earth women didn't run away from him rather they threw themselves to him but they weren't what he was looking. He sat a bank and looked the night sky. Maybe he should give up. Loki closed his eyes and left a tear drop from his eyes.

"If you are sad talking can help." Loki's eyes opened blinking he looked the person beside him. It was a young women mostly twenty years old with a brown hair and eyes. She wasn't the most beautiful women he saw but she had her own beauty. "or you can sulk. It works too." She smiled. Loki answered with his own smile. She was cute when she smiled. "Your smile is beautiful, you should smile more." Loki looked her curiously. She was too excited for someone who was sitting with unknown man. "I am Ikuko!" She held out her hand.

Loki looked her hand. One moment he thought lying about his name. "Loki!" he said and kissed her hand gently.

"You are not from here right?"

"No, I am not." Loki didn't say where he came from and Ikuko didn't ask. It wasn't her business. She didn't know why she sat beside him but a voice in her mind said it was good idea and she was glad she listened the voice.

"Then let me allow to show you around!"

"I would honor!" Loki helped her stand like a gentleman he was. He knew in his heart he found his child's bearer.

* * *

Loki and Ikuko's relationship was moving faster than they thought. Loki was sneaking from place whenever he found a time. After Thor's birthday Odin didn't watch him closely so Loki used every opportunity to be with Ikuko. She was mature with childish side. Talking with her made him more relax. She was great person but he knew he didn't love her. She was more like a friend for him and he knew she felt same way but it didn't stop them. They were lovers. Loki didn't tell her, he was a god or he wasn't from earth. He didn't want to scare her. It was only two mouths they met with each other not long enough to tell her his secrets. She took him many places on Japan and even he didn't like to admit it he was enjoying his time in earth. Humans weren't so bad or some of them wasn't. Today he was meeting with her after not seeing her for five days. Odin gave him a free day because he worked so hard. He made sure everyone left him alone.

Loki transformed himself where he would meet with Ikuko. She was already there waiting him. "Hi!"

Ikuko jumped with sudden voice behind her. "Loki!" she screamed and hugged him tightly. She knew he thought she wasn't in love with him but truth she was. She loved him too much. She wanted to spend rest of her life with him. Unfortunately deep down she knew it wasn't possible so she would enjoy until the end. "I miss you!"

"Sorry, I was busy with my job." Loki caressed her cheek and kissed her red lips.

"It's okay! Let's go or we will late." Ikuko held his arm and dragged him. She wanted to see this movie with Loki. Her friends watched the movie with their lovers and couldn't stop talking about the movie.

Watching a movie was different experience for Loki. Humans were funny, records stories and later show them. Maybe it was because they didn't have anything to do. In Asgard they fought with enemies, traveling around nine realm. Their life wasn't as boring as them. Even he didn't want to admit it but movie was good or it was good because Ikuko was at his side. Her head was on his chest, his arm around her shoulder. They ate popcorn together.

"My friends were right, movie was great!" Ikuko said after they left the cinema. Loki only nodded his head. They walked around talking about simple things. Ikuko's eyes fell on a dress in a shop window. It was beautiful blue color sundress. Loki dragged her to shop not listening her protest. He had money after all he was a prince and gold was expensive on earth.

"Loki, you don't need to do this!" Ikuko protested one more time before she entered the changing cabin. Loki brought every dress she looked more than one second.

"You are right I don't but I want to!" Ikuko smiled and kissed him. Blushing she run the cabin. She wore all of them and showed him. Loki loved seeing her smile. "We are buying all." Loki ordered the women while Ikuko was changing her clothes.

"Let's go!" Ikuko said after she came. She didn't understand why Loki was doing this but she knew this shop was expensive so she wanted to leave the shop immediately.

"We will." Loki held her hand and walked to salesperson. He bought every dress Ikuko wore. Ikuko wanted to scream. Loki was buying all of them and she couldn't say anything while all the workers were looking her. She could faint when she heard the money but Loki gave the money without blinking. He took the bags and they left the shop.

"It was too much Loki!" she finally said after they left the shop.

"It is nothing. Are you hunger?"

Ikuko opened her mouth to say something but she gave up. "A little!" She was eating a lot nowadays. Even her mother was surprised when she ate two plate.

* * *

"I am pregnant!" Ikuko said with unreadable face. She suspected after vomit every morning but until she done the test, she didn't want to believe it. Now, she knew she was pregnant and she didn't know what to do. She was scared. What if Loki didn't want children?

Loki nodded his head, he was waiting this new. He was on earth for just this reason. Then why he was feeling like that. He was surprise but he was happy too. "What do you think?" After all it was her body. He couldn't force her. They were sitting in a café.

"I want to give birth. I know we will never be together Loki." She laughed when she saw his shocked face. "I don't know who are you but I know you are different from me. I cannot say how but deep down I know. We are not mean to be together and I want to have a part of you with me. This baby is ours. I want that!" Ikuko tried to hold her tears but it was hard. She loved him, having his part in her life will be enough for her.

Loki held her hand and wiped her tears with his empty hand. "You are right! I cannot be with you but I will always be my child's side. I will look after him." Loki vowed. Ikuko leaned his hand and kissed it.

"I know!" It hurt hearing he won't be with her but she knew he will be a great father. She could see in his eyes.

* * *

Loki kept his promise. He was at her side supporting her process. Ikuko told her parents she was pregnant and she wouldn't marry with the father. They were angry but they accepted her wish. She loved little life in her belly already. She couldn't wait to have her in her arms. Loki and she went to a doctor and they learned they were having a girl. Seeing baby and hearing her heart beat was made two of them cry with happiness. It was Loki's first daughter. He was excited just like Ikuko. Nine months went without a problem and she gave birth in June.

Loki looked tiny baby in his arms. It was too small compare to his big hands. Ikuko was sleeping in her bed tiredly. He forced her to give birth in a private hospital. Nothing was more important than his baby's life. Now she was resting on the comfortable bed after a hard labor. Loki couldn't stop looking his daughter. She was perfect. Silvery golden hair, blue eyes like ocean or sky and pale skin. When she grew up, she would be every man's dream but he would kill them all. No one was good enough for his princess. Loki could feel the power coming from her little body. It was strong, stronger than Odin himself. He knew she wasn't born as mortal but as powerful immortal. He knew in this moment Odin won't let his daughter grew up because of his own fear. He needed to hide his little princess for now.

"I can feel it. You will be great so great even my father will beg for your attention. You will decide fate of universe. I don't know why I am feeling like this but I know you born to rule and I will make sure you live your life safe and happy. My little treasure!" Loki kissed her head. Her eyes blinked and opened. Blue met green and the baby laughed happily. Loki smiled looking her made him remember an old legend. Legend of moon kingdom. His mother had told him and Thor stories of moon kingdom and legendary princess. If the stories were true then moon princess was the most beautiful and powerful person in the universe. His daughter reminded him the princess. What was the name of moon princess?

"Serenity! Your name is Serenity. My little Serenity! Welcome!" Loki was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see moon crest on Serenity's forehead. It flashed one moment and gone.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and accepted by his father king Odin. After thinking he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was the princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Growing Up

Loki was looking his beautiful little princess without blinking. Serenity was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She was two mouths old now. She had little silvery golden hair and her blue eyes were like ocean with silver hint. She looked like Thor but Loki could see himself in her. Loki knew his daughter will have many suitors in the future but he won't allow worthless man to court his princess. No, he will kill them all. No, man deserved his princess. After so many years later Loki was finally happy. Serenity was his dream. She wasn't monster like his other children or mortal like her mother. She was immortal like him. He won't worry about her dying before him. He could love her without fearing, losing her. He only wished she could live with him in Asgard but it wasn't possible. Odin will hate her because she was his daughter. He won't try to get to know her. His princess was powerful. Loki never felt a pure energy like her. Even his mother Frigga wasn't so pure and she was powerful Goddess. She was the one who teach him magic. She was strong woman and majestic queen. Despite the notion many Asgardian women weren't warriors but Frigga was a good at fighting. When Loki was little boy, she had said in her younger years she wished to be a sailor senshi. Unfortunately you cannot be a seshi, you born as one. They were female warriors with magical powers. They were all associated with a specific planet or heavenly body, and their powers often manifested themselves as the ability to manipulate particular elements. Asgard was a powerful race but their planet didn't have a guardian because it wasn't created by their ruler. No, first Asgardians built their kingdom on a death planet so they didn't have crystal like moon kingdom.

Loki didn't know why but he was thinking moon kingdom more often after Serenity' birth. He looked old legends in the royal library. Unfortunately he didn't find much. Moon kingdom was older than Asgard and destroyed while Asgard was still young. The only thing he found interesting was before dying queen Selenity used her last power to give her daughter another chance at life. His mother had said princess Serenity will born stronger than before. Loki looked his sleeping daughter. Her pure energy reminded him, Moon Princess but it wasn't possible. They said Moon Princess was light of universe. His own father didn't love his blood so how could his blood give life to light of universe? It was absurd.

Loki was in deep thought so he didn't feel someone else presence. Ikuko was leaning against the door and watching him. She came looking for Serenity before she went to bed. She knew she didn't need to look her. Loki already had a nanny for Serenity. He was doing everything for Serenity. After she had given birth, she had lived with her parent because she didn't have a job and couldn't look a baby alone. Fortunately her parents fell in love with their granddaughter when they saw her so they didn't mind looking after her but Loki had a different idea. Her parents' house wasn't big enough for him so he bought a house for them. When Loki had said, he had bought a house, she had been happy because Ikuko knew she couldn't burden her parents with Serenity's care. She thought he will buy a two-storey house with little garden in the back like she always dream but no, like always Loki did unexpected. Yes, he bought a house like he said. The problem it wasn't her dream house. It was a mansion. Big, white and beautiful mansion with a large garden. She knew Loki was rich. He had told her his real identity. He was a Norse God, living in planet named Asgard and he was a prince. Serenity was also born as immortal like her father. Knowing your daughter was immortal princess wasn't something easy to get used to. She decided to not think until Serenity was older but she couldn't stop thinking. Serenity will have powers Ikuko will never understand and she will live longer than her. Ikuko was drawing away from Serenity without realizing what she was doing.

Ikuko left the room without talking with Loki. Loki looked after her. He knew she wasn't happy. She wished to have normal house, normal husband and normal child but Loki couldn't give her what she wished. He bought the mansion for Serenity. She couldn't live with him in the place where she belonged so Loki wanted to give her everything. The mansion had three floor. Grand floor had living room, dinner room, ball room, kitchen and study room. Upstairs had seven bedroom and library. Downstairs had indoor pool, gym, science lab and garage. The garden had many exotic flowers, he chose personally and had a lake. He knew, they couldn't live here alone so he hired five servants, gardener, driver, chef, maid, butler and teacher for Serenity. Lady Hana Sou was coming from a rich family whom they followed tradition. Her family had lost their money when she was young. She knew how a lady should act and talk. She will teach Serenity how to walk, talk, sit and eat properly. She was at her fifties. She had long white hair in a bun and brown eyes. She was short and slim. She was always wearing a kimono. Serenity's butler wasn't a human but an alien whom Loki saved his life when he was a young child. He wasn't Asgardian and Loki didn't know where he came from but he was loyal to him and it was the only thing mattered to Loki. Orion looked like he was at his thirties with well-built body. He had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. He will teach her strategy, math and martial arts. He will also control her accounts until Serenity could do it herself. Loki brought many gold from Asgard and changed them to dollars. Now, her daughter was one of the richest person in the world.

"My Lord, do you need anything?" a voice asked.

Loki looked where the voice came from and saw Orion. "No! Serenity is sleeping and I need to leave." Loki stood up. "Look after my princess Orion."

"Of course my lord!"

Loki left the room. Orion looked, sleeping Serenity. After so many years searching her, she was finally born again. He found Moon princess, his princess. Orion was a Lunar and he was a war general, one of the best. Finally he had his sworn princess. No one will hurt her again. He will protect her this time with his life.

* * *

Five years old Serenity was waiting her father. She and Orion was playing chess as her strategy lesson. She was trying to guess his moves before he made. Serenity knew who Orion was like she knew she was the moon princess. She born with her powers and memories. She could feel silver crystal. Orion was training her. Her silvery gold hair was reaching her feet. She wasn't using the traditional Lunar hair style. Today Hana braided her hair.

Last year Ikuko had met with someone and they had married. Serenity met and approved Kenji but she refused to leave her home. Her mother wanted to live in Kenji's house. It was her mother's dream house. Serenity loved her mother but mansion was her home and she knew her father cannot come that house like he came here because Ikuko didn't want to tell Kenji, they were gods. In the end she was seeing her mother in the weekends. It was enough for Serenity. Ikuko didn't understand her. She was thinking like Serenity was human, refusing to listen even her father. Now, Ikuko had the normal family she always wished it. Two days ago she had given birth to a boy. Serenity was happy for her. They didn't have mother-daughter connection with each other. Her father was like her hero. In her first life her father had died before she was born. She never had a father until Loki and he was great father. She wished she could see him more. He told her why he couldn't come here all the time and Serenity understand him. She knew he loved her and it was enough for her. She didn't tell him, she was the moon princess. Orion and Serenity decided to wait until she had her all guardian. Orion didn't trust Odin. Odin was the ruler of nine realm because Moon kingdom wasn't here anymore and Orion had said Odin didn't love Loki much so he could try to kill her while she was still young. Hiding her identity until she could protect herself was the right decision.

"Father is here!" Serenity said, moving her queen. She saw she will lose the game but she won't give up easily.

"Your senses improve nicely princess."

"I have good teacher!"

Serenity stood up elegantly. Hana was teaching her how to act properly. It wasn't hard because she learned everything in her past life. Her father was waiting her in living room. She run and hugged him. Loki held her tightly.

"How is my little princess?" Loki sat with Serenity in his lap. He didn't see her for a week. Odin wanted him to train with Thor. It was like torture for Loki. Thor was full of himself talking about his victories all the time. Loki was glad Thor made a mistake, allowing Loki to leave.

"Fine!" Serenity told him her days and lessons. Loki listened his daughter without talking. Hearing her voice made him happy and refresh.

"You work so hard my princess. Well done!" Serenity glanced at her father's face. Loki knew that expression. She wanted to say something but didn't know how to say. "You can tell me everything Serenity!" Loki encouraged her.

"Why you are hiding your other self?" Serenity could see her father had another form. She never saw her father walking in his other form. Maybe he thought she won't like him.

"What other self?" Loki didn't understand what she was talking. He could change his looks with his magic but he didn't have another form.

"I can see your blue skin and red eyes! I think your magic block your form! Why is your magic blocking your form?"

Blue skin, red eyes! There was only one creature fit her description. Frost Giants! The idea was absurd. He was son of Odin and Frigga. He was an Asgardian. Loki was brother of Thor. His mind refused the idea but his mind's sane part knew Serenity wasn't lying. If she said she saw this, she was telling the truth. If it was true then he wasn't son of Odin or Frigga. When Loki thought about this, he could see differences between Thor and himself. Odin never cared what he done. Thor was the favorite son. It explain why people didn't like him.

"Can you remove the magic so I can see myself?" Loki asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to learn or not.

Serenity touched his cheek, using her power she lifted the block temporarily. Loki looked his blue skin. He didn't need to look mirror. He was a Frost Giant. He wasn't a prince. He was nothing. He fought with Thor for the throne but now he knew Odin never thought giving him the throne. He was a monster. Frost Giants were hated in Asgard with a passion because of the past war. It was same with Frost Giants. They hated Asgard and Odin so how could he born from an Asgardian and Frost Giant? It wasn't possible but his body was evidence. Why Odin took him in? Why he didn't tell him, he wasn't his real son? Why?

"Don't be sad father! I still love you!"

Loki looked her blue eyes. He saw her love for him. She was looking his monster form lovingly. His daughter loved him even in this form. She didn't care so why he should care too.

"I am not a prince!" It was what bothered him. In his all life he believed he was one of the prince who had right to be king.

"I am still your princess just like you are king to me!" Serenity replied. She loved Loki because he was great father not because he was a prince. Throne meant nothing. She had watched her kingdom perish. Her loved ones had died in front of her. She didn't like Odin very much. He made her father sad. Odin promised Loki the throne knowing Loki will never be a king. She was angry. Her father deserved to be a king. Serenity made her mind. She will build moon kingdom again. Moon kingdom will be center of universe like in the past. She will build stronger, powerful and better kingdom. His father will be free from Odin's rule and Odin will beg for his attention.

"You are right! You are my little princess!" Loki hugged her, kissing her forehead. Serenity was only thing Loki needed in this life. From now on his only goal will be a great father for her. Now he knew why his other children were monsters. It was his blood made them like that. He didn't know how Serenity didn't born as a monster but he was glad she didn't. She was so perfect, sometimes he didn't believe how he could sire someone like Serenity. "Come on! It is time I teach you little tricks." She was daughter of trickster, she should know how to prank other people. Serenity smiled.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and accepted by his father king Odin. After thinking he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was the princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man, Thor or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother laughing so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Game On

_Nine years later_

Serenity was running in the woods. Sun didn't rise yet so forest was dark. Her legs were protesting the abuse she put them. She knew she couldn't fight longer. She needed to end this quickly or she will lose. It was an option she didn't like. She hid behind a tree, looking around carefully she didn't see her target. If she couldn't see, she will use her senses. Closing her eyes, she opened her senses. She felt everything in the woods expect her target. Great, he was hiding his presence. She sighed. She was tired and sweaty. She had lost her hair pin while running so her long hair was sticking her body and face, irritating her. The only thing she needed was one opening to attack from a distance. In close combat Serenity knew she wasn't match for him. She was taking martial arts lessons since she was eleven but it was the only lesson she wasn't perfect. Thanks to her past memories her knowledge was far greater than humans. She had taken private lessons form great teachers rather than going school and she had disappointed when she had seen her lessons. Humans didn't develop much other than technology. Their math, science and physics wasn't same standard with Lunars, humans fell behind. As lunar Serenity had a good memory, she didn't forget anything she learned. Her teachers called her genius but she knew it was because her mind was more develop then humans.

Taking deep breaths, Serenity rested against the tree. She needed to find her target. She felt him before she heard rustling of the trees. A powerful energy was coming her side. Without thinking Serenity threw herself but it was too late. The energy caught her from right shoulder. She was laying on the ground, holding her shoulder. The pain didn't come. When adrenalin left her body, her mind caught the reality. Opening her eyes, she saw Orion standing above her. The energy ball was fake like everything they used in her training with Orion. Every morning before sunrise they were training together.

"Well done!" Orion praised, holding his hand for her.

Serenity griped his hand, allowing him to lift her from ground. "I couldn't block your attack!" she said bitterly.

"But you pulled away in right time. In battle wound is better than death. You can fight with one arm while healing your wound with your power princess." Orion explained gently. Serenity's face fell. She hadn't stood up immediately, opening herself for an attack. "Don't push yourself princess. You are new to fighting. In the past your body wasn't suited for fighting and you are really good after training for three years." seeing her sad face he added quickly.

"You are right! I just want to make my father proud. He is a great warrior." Serenity grew up listening her father's battle tales. Her mother Selenity had never allowed her to listen anything about war thinking it would have tainted her.

"I know but you are not warrior material princess." Orion said carefully without hurting her feelings. He knew how much she wanted to be a warrior like her father.

"Then why you are training me?" Serenity asked emotionless. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear from him.

"Because I don't want to lose you again princess. You are light of universe, hope of peace. Your nature is peaceful. You hate unnecessary battles and we love you for this. I train you so you can protect yourself, not for battles. You will have armies for wars. I respected and loved Queen Selenity but she made a mistake by hiding you from dark side of life. I am really glad you are Lord Loki's daughter. Now you know sometimes war is unavoidable."

"Army? What army?" Serenity smiled, her eyes shining with amusement. They never talked this with Orion but she guessed he knew what she was planning.

"Moon kingdom may fall but the ruler is alive. You can rise moon kingdom again with your powers princess." Orion answered.

"Even I rise moon kingdom without people it means nothing." It was the only thing holding her back.

"They will come princess. Queen couldn't bring back normal people but she made sure every soldier born again. We are royal to you! You would be surprise if you know how much people are looking a peaceful life in universe. You could give them a home!"

Orion knew how to convince her. She forgot her fears. Serenity didn't say anything but Orion knew he won. Moon kingdom will rise again soon.

"I need to get ready for school!" Serenity begged her father to send her school this year because she felt the presence of her guardians. It was almost the time, they will awake. She wanted to be in their side. Venus was already fighting with enemies. It wasn't shocking she was the first one to awake. After all Artemis loved her and she was the leader of inner senshi.

Serenity went her room. She was sweaty so she decided to take a shower. Taking a hot shower made her body relax, erasing her tension. Drying her body with towel, she snapped her fingers and she was on her school clothes. She loved her powers. Serenity looked her laptop when she heard a sound coming from it. Someone was calling her and she knew who was calling. Taking her laptop she sat on her bed.

"Hello Tony!" Serenity greeted happily. The laptop was a gift from him. It was his own creation.

"How is my little cute sister?" Tony asked looking tired but happy to see her. She was his light.

Serenity smiled. She met with him seven years ago in a charity event. She was seven and he was seventeen.

* * *

_Seven years ago _

_Seven years old Serenity was wearing a black princess cut dress and she was wearing ruby necklace and earrings. Orion was beside her, wearing expensive black suit. She had invited this events by Howard Stark. After talking with Orion, Serenity had decided to enter business world with the money her father gave her. The money her father had left her was enough for a five life and he was bringing more every year but she had wanted to improve their income. They decided opening their company wasn't a good idea so they decided to invest. Now Serenity had big shares in important companies. Stark Industries were one of them. She had the bigger share after Howard Stark in the company. He had invited her Stark charity event so they could meet with her. _

"_Mister Stark allow me to introduce my mistress Serenity Moon!" Orion said the couple in front of them. He had already met with them. "Serenity, Howard Stark and his wife Maria."_

"_Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stark!" Serenity said politely. She was acting like perfect lady. _

"_The pleasure is mine Miss. Moon! Welcome our company!" Howard was smiling but his smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were empty. Serenity could see he was alcoholic and his wife Maria was looking like she was bored. _

"_Thank you having me!" Serenity looked the other person standing beside Howard. _

_Howard caught her gaze. "My son Anthony! Tony why don't you show her around?" he ordered coldly. _

"_Of course father! Miss. Moon please fallow me!" Tony said biting his tongue so he didn't give his usual witty response. He was in enough trouble with his father, he didn't need to add upsetting their new business partner. He took her to bar. "Do you want anything?" _

"_You don't have to do this Mr. Stark! I can bore myself without your help." Serenity said after seeing Tony's face. Orion hid his smirk behind his hand. _

"_Really? I believe no one can bore you more than me." Tony challenged her, forgetting he was talking with a seven years old kid. _

"_You cannot beat my history teacher!"_

"_I bet my nanny is more boring." _

"_You still have a nanny! How old are you ten?" Serenity mocked him. _

"_Seventeen and I don't have a nanny for two years." Tony shouted. He hated his life. His father didn't care what he was doing and his mother was happy as long as she had her money. Now, a seven years old kid was mocking him. _

"_It must hard for you. Your parents live in their own world leaving you behind but they wanted you to act like how they wish it. Never see real you! Never care real you!" Serenity said sadly. She didn't know why she had said this but she saw sadness in his eyes. She had seen same expression in her father's face too. Her father loved her more than anything. She couldn't understand how Tony or her father felt but she could help them. _

"_Why do you care?" Tony asked, looking her in wonder. _

"_I don't!" Serenity said, smiling gently._

* * *

After that day they became siblings without blood ties. Serenity supported Tony in every turn and Tony protected her.

"Fine! What about you?"

"Missing my little sunshine! Did you find your guardians?" Tony knew everything. She had told him three years ago and she never regretted telling him. He was great help.

"Yes but they are not ready yet!"

After talking who was her guardians, they talked about Tony's new projects. Serenity always wished to have siblings and Tony was a great brother.

Serenity was walking when she felt familiar energy. Without thinking she run after the energy. It wasn't hard to find the source. Small black cat was resting under the tree. Her moon crest was shining on her forehead. Serenity finally found her advisor Luna.

"Hello Luna!"

Luna woke up from her nap when she felt someone's presence. Opening her eyes her mouth fell open. Silvery gold hair, deep ocean blue eyes and powerful energy! She couldn't believe her eyes. Blinking rapidly she pinched herself. Luna was looking for princess and princess was standing before her.

"Princess?" Luna asked disbelieving.

"It's been too long Luna!"

Luna threw herself to Serenity. Laughing Serenity hugged her. "How? Queen Selenity said you wouldn't remember anything."

"It's a long strong!" Luna sent her a look saying 'tell me now or else'. Serenity sat the spot Luna had been resting. Luna sat in front of her, looking Serenity in awe. "She didn't choose my family Luna. She chose the planet and my mother. My father is a God from Asgard while my mother is human. His blood activates my lunar blood and I born as Goddess with all of my power and memory."

Luna nodded. It made sense. "Who is your father?" Luna knew Asgard. It was a new planet when moon kingdom had fallen.

"Loki! You will love him. He is great father."

Seeing Serenity's eyes shine while talking about her father Luna smiled. "He knew who you are?"

"No! There is some problem in Asgard so my father is hiding me for my own good and I didn't want to burden him with this secret too." Serenity didn't believe Odin will love the idea he will lose his power over nine realm because of her existence. Right now she couldn't fight with Asgard.

"Why?" Luna asked her body tensing.

"My father's adopted father King Odin doesn't like my father's children. Mostly he killed them so my father decided to hide me from him."

Luna's eyes widen from shock. It was serious matter. They needed to talk this properly. Luna heard footsteps closing where they were sitting. Serenity looked up and smiled. Curiously Luna looked too. What she saw shocked her second time today.

"Hello lady Luna!"

Black eyes, black hair! Impossible! "Orion?"

"The one and only! I am princess protector and right hand man."

Luna gulped. Orion had been one of the powerful general in Moon Kingdom. He was fearless and ruthless. "What are you planning princess?" Luna whispered.

"Rising Moon Kingdom again of course! Are you going to be with me Luna?"

Luna laughed happily. Finally everything will be fine. Serenity was born more powerful and mature. She was ready to be a great queen. "Always!"

"Game on then!"

* * *

Thanks for reviews!

CrescentMelody- Serenity may born with a great power but she needs to learn how to use it. Thanks to her memories she knew many things but she never learned how to fight with her powers. Fighting is her weakness and she needs to train harder but I cannot ignore silver crystal's power.

Nikaru12- Thor will be the first one who will meet with Serenity. Odin suspect Loki had another child because he was leaving more often than normal but he couldn't prove it yet. Loki is good at erasing his track.

Hannahdoodle100- I will not follow story line because Usagi is different. She has different ideas and plans. She won't be with Mamoru so Chibiusa will never born. Mostly I will skip most part, only mentioning important parts until I come to Thor and Avengers story line.

Puffgirl1952- There will be minor bashing from Mamoru and Odin.


End file.
